Release
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: It had been too long... and sometimes you just need a release. S/K LEMON.


**Warning: This story does contain a lemon**. I can't say don't read it if you're under eighteen, because I never paid attention when authors said that before I was eighteen… However, if a lemon will bother you, you are forewarned. (Also, if you are reading this 18, shame on you and don't take most lemons too seriously. Please.)

It's my first attempt at writing a lemon, so hopefully it's alright. There's a definitely a difference between doing something and attempting to describe something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Best I can claim is a DVD and an action figure.

Kagome

It had been a while since she'd gone out to have fun. She wasn't really the night club type and neither were her friends. But tonight was different. Sometimes the urge to go out and drink and dance was too much to resist and eventually she just had to give in.

Kagome smiled and waved off Sango and Miroku as they gestured that they were going back to the dance floor. She took another shot of bourbon and stood, staying still for a moment as she fought off the burn. Her eyes wandered around the club, taking in the writhing bodies, clad in short dresses and tall heels. She wasn't any different really. Her 5-inch heels brought her height up to 5 feet, eight inches tall and made her creamy legs look miles long, ending only when they reached her tight-fitting indigo dress.

She made her way into the middle of the dance floor and starting dancing on her own. Her mind was a little fuzzy, but it only made her enjoy the beat of the bass and the heat from everyone else more. She wasn't there long when she felt a man's body behind hers, moving in unison.

She turned and smiled. Silver hair was tied back in a long pony-tail and short bangs fell over a forehead with a crescent moon. Golden eyes, lidded by magenta were looking back at her and the man's cheeks were graced with magenta stripes. His features were angular. Kagome thought he was halfway between beautiful and handsome and she loved it.

She turned back around and danced against him. Under a black button-up shirt, she could feel muscles. Suddenly she had images of licking up and down that chest flitting around her mind. Her eyes closed and she decided to enjoy her imagination. The night held potential for another kind of release. For her, it had been four months too long.

Sesshomaru

He'd only come to the club because his so-called friends had promised that it was that or partying in his living room. Given the choice, he'd preferred not to clean up the mess they would leave. He could have forced them out, but it wasn't worth the energy.

The little human female teetering on sparkling purple heels as she grinded against him made the decision a good one. He could smell bourbon on her breath and desire seeping from her pores. More importantly, he could feel her soft body against his and could picture how it would look spread out on his bed, missing everything but the charming silver anklet she had on. He knew she was having similar fantasies from her scent and the way she threw her head back, exposing the delicate ivory column that was her neck. Her eyes were closed, but his focused on her as she ran her hands up and down their bodies gently. Her hips gyrated with the music, pleasing and torturing him. He was starting to think he'd never felt something so wonderful.

At the end of the third song, her eyes opened and she turned to face him. It was too loud to hear, but her eyes glanced at the bar and back to him. He took her hand and led her through the crowd.

Sesshomaru ordered a rum and coke and paid for his dance partner's jello shots. She held one up in a toast before running her tongue along the inside and swallowing it down. After the first shot and his sip of rum and coke, she held out her hand.

"Kagome," she managed to yell over the crowd.

He leaned in so his breath tickled her ear. "Sesshomaru."

She released his hand and he watched as she downed her second jello shot. He drank the rest of his rum and coke, waited a moment to be sure she didn't want another drink then tilted his head to the dance floor. She smiled and they were off again.

With a little more alcohol in her system, Kagome let her hands roam as they danced. When she faced him, her hands moved up and down his body and through his hair. When she faced away, she took his hands with her and guided them over her body, up her thighs, across her hips and stomach, grazing her chest and back down again. Before long, she felt his lips on her throat, gently kissing it and grazing it with his blunted incisors. She turned into him and their lips met, tongues grazing against each other.

He noticed as her pulse quickened and realized that his had too. He wanted her naked and she seemed to want the same thing.

"Come home with me tonight," he said against her ear, no louder than absolutely necessary.

The excited look in her eyes told him what her answer would be. "Tell me when you want to leave." She felt the guttural laugh more than saw it.

"I would be content leaving now."

She nodded. "I need to let my friends know that I'm leaving."

"Same."

"Meet by the door?"

He nodded and they parted, Kagome cheekily batting his ass as she went.

She stood on a platform, avoiding the pole where another girl that had had more to drink was dancing, to look above the crowd. When she spotted Sango and Miroku, she made her way to them.

"Hey, I'm about to leave."

"Hold on, we'll come with –"

"I'm leaving _with _someone."

Miroku nodded sagely. "Go get laid, hun."

Kagome laughed. "His name's Sesshomaru and he's a demon. He's got long silver hair. If I'm not back by noon tomorrow, call first." She winked, kissed Sango on the cheek and strode off before the young woman could protest.

Sesshomaru was already by the door, his friends apparently being less concerned about his safety. When Kagome arrived at the door, he leaned down and engaged her in a heated kiss to ensure she still wanted him. Her response was just as passionate.

He led the way to his car, his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't live far from here."

"Good."

The car ride involved little talking but quite a few teasing touches from Kagome. Her hands untucked his shirt and rubbed at his firm chest. Her fingers danced lightly over his pants and her thighs rubbed against each other in anticipation.

Sesshomaru parked directly outside the stairs that led up to his apartment and kissed Kagome again, his hand tangling in her hair. She moaned softly as their tongues danced around each other, then pulled back.

"Your apartment?" she asked breathily. He nodded and got out of the car, waiting for her at the front of it. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the first apartment on the left on the second story

As he closed the door, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He tossed his keys and wallet onto a table near the entrance of his apartment then pushed her against the wall, one hand on her ass, gripping it firmly. His mouth left hers after a minute and traced down her neck, kissing and licking to the juncture of her neck and nipping lightly. She bit her lip and tilted her pelvis toward him, rubbing against him.

"Sesshomaru-san… Bedroom? Please?"

He pulled away from her and they both kicked off their shoes. Without her heels, Sesshomaru was nearly a foot taller than Kagome. She stood on her toes the kiss him again lightly before backing away and letting him lead her to his bedroom.

Sesshomaru left her side to turn on a lamp beside his bed before returning to her. She noticed the room was large and that Sesshomaru preferred wood furniture with a black finish. Then her attention was taken away by him kissing her.

His hands pushed up slightly under the hemline of her dress and lifted her to gain easier access to her mouth. Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips automatically as her hands got to work unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him.

Sesshomaru backed toward his bed then turned and lowered Kagome onto it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she dug her fingers into his soft hair. His hand roamed up and down her body, keeping to her sides as her gauged her reaction. She arched her back, trying to encourage his hands toward her breasts. She felt a slight smile against her lips and he obeyed her request.

His right hand began to play with her breast, fondling it lightly, squeezing gently. After a few minutes, he drew away from her lips and pulled the top of her sleeveless dress away, pushing aside her strapless bra as well. He looked at her, keeping his golden eyes locked with her blue ones and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He circled it, teasing. Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru looked down, wanting to see the pink peak as he gently pinched it. Kagome was thrusting her hips forward, grinding against him, teasing him as he teased her.

He drew her nipple into his mouth and began to suck, watching her as she threw back her head and moaned. It seemed she was very sensitive. He allowed himself a smile and moved to her other breast, continuing to play with the first with his fingers.

She pulled him away to kiss him again and his fingers wandered lower. He traced the tips of his fingers along the edge of her panties, then started to rub her clit through them. She nibbled his lip encouragingly and bucked into his hand. After a minute, he pushed her panties aside. His cock twitched in anticipation as he felt how wet she already was.

"Damn…" He muttered, "I want to fuck you."

Kagome smiled and backed away, reaching for the zipper of her dress. She tugged the indigo fabric off over her head and threw it aside, not paying attention to where it landed. As Sesshomaru drank in her creamy skin, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and reached inside, running her fingers from the tip to the base of his cock, teasing it through the fabric of his boxers.

She looked up at him and smiled seductively before pulling his boxers down and leaning forward. She licked around the head of his cock and drew it into her mouth. For a moment, she only sucked the very head, running her tongue all around it, flicking the very tip lightly. Then, with another seductive glance up at him, she drew him all the way into her mouth and sucked hard.

Sesshomaru groaned appreciatively and put a hand on her head, moving with her as she moved her mouth on his dick. She sucked hard, speeding up as she went, then slowing down and drawing him out of her mouth slowly before sucking him back in. He found himself pressing ever so slightly on her head to encourage her to speed up.

Kagome removed her mouth from his cock and tugged at his pants, hinting that he should remove them entirely. He threw them to his floor then sat back on his bed and leaned against his headboard.

"I want you to suck my dick."

Kagome smiled. "Gladly."

She wrapped her right hand around his dick and gripped it firmly, watching it for a moment before lowering her mouth to join her hand and sucking hard. Her other hand played gently with his balls. Occasionally she would draw back, giving her mouth a rest and only tugging on his cock with her hand. He kissed her then and she would want to continue.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru could feel that he was about to come. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her mouth around him, then pushed her away. Kagome looked at him, confused until he kissed her deeply, nipping at her lip, letting his tongue dance with hers. She moaned and he wrapped one arm around her, his fingers struggling with the clasps of her bra. He undid them and dropped her bra to the floor. Sesshomaru, pushed her down beside him, then rolled so he was on top of her.

"Sesshomaru-san… Please?" she asked, tipping her pelvis up against his.

He growled and pulled off her thong. "Wait," he said before moving down and licking her clit.

She threw her head back with her eyes clenched shut and moaned as he thrust a finger inside her and continued licking her clit. "God…" she groaned.

He pulled his hand away and wrapped it around her thigh, thrusting his tongue inside her instead. He lapped up her wetness, enjoying her taste, enjoying how she would alternate between watching him with lusty fascination and throwing her head back with her eyes clenched. He loved the way she moaned and the way she tasted.

It wasn't long before she pulled him up again to kiss him. The way his cock rubbed against her was a tease to both of them. She moved against him, his cock slipping against her womanhood in her juices. He moved against her too, careful not to slip inside her. His tip would tease her, as if about to slip in, like they both wanted it too, before he would move, pushing past her entrance until his cock would rub against her clit instead of pushing into her.

"I want you in me," Kagome demanded, her eyes pleading.

Sesshomaru paused and reached into his nightstand, digging around until he felt a condom under his fingers. He stood on his knees between her legs and tore open the package, tossing it to the side without caring where it landed. He unrolled the condom onto his dick and Kagome's hips rose off the bed, offering herself up to him. He gripped her hips and pushed his cock into her.

"God damn, you're so tight…"

He started off slowly, but Kagome wouldn't have it. She started thrusting her hips faster, trying to push him to faster. He smirked and she kissed him as he sped up. She pulled away and moaned loudly.

He played with her nipple as he fucked her and she scratched him with blunt nails and sucked on his neck.

"Let me fuck you doggie-style."

Kagome nodded and flipped over when Sesshomaru pulled out, looking over her shoulder with her shoulders and head against the bed and ass in the air. Sesshomaru kissed up her back to her neck. Her eyes closed in bliss.

He pushed into her slowly and she let him control the pace this time, gripping his sheets tightly in her fists.

The submissive position made him want to pound into her. She gasped as he thrust into her with force enough to push her forward. She pushed back against him and braced herself as he kept up the pace.

He could feel the orgasm building up inside him. She was so tight and wet that even with the condom, she felt amazing. And her reactions made his cock even harder with every moan. He pulled out and flipped her over, the momentary pause giving him more time inside her.

Kagome spread her legs wide and pulled her knees back toward her chest, her feet touching Sesshomaru's hips occasionally as he fucked her.

He was almost there. He leaned down toward the pretty little human under him. "I'm coming," he groaned to her. Her responding excited smile made him kiss her.

"Yes. Please!" she moaned to him. She felt his cock twitch inside her and a few more hard thrusts as his dick released into the condom. She moved her hips in circles until he stopped moving.

Sesshomaru held himself up on his forearms and kissed Kagome. It was slower and sweeter, not as desperate as before. Her hands ran along his back gently until his dick was a little less sensitive and he pulled from her, standing and putting the used condom into the trash.

He lay beside her on his back, one arm spread out. "Come here."

Kagome smiled and curled up beside him, kissing him lightly before laying her head down. They were quiet as they caught their breath.

"I never thought I'd be this glad to have gone clubbing."

Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, sometimes a girl just needs to get laid."

In the Morning

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the remnants of dreams that tried to draw her back to sleep. She was snuggled up to Sesshomaru's warm, pale chest. He smelled like an ancient forest; rich earth, healthy trees and just a hint of ash and wood smoke. She liked it.

She basked for a moment in his presence, then slipped from his side and out of his bed. Glancing around, she tracked down her bra, panties and dress. Her little clutch wallet was hidden under Sesshomaru's dresser where it had doubtlessly been kicked during the excitement of the night before.

Kagome turned to get one last glimpse of the handsome demon she'd had sex with more than once the night before and found golden eyes watching her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He tapped a pointed ear. "The woman next door sneezing wakes me at times."

She smiled. "Sometimes being human has its advantages."

Sesshomaru got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that had been thrown atop his headboard. "I suppose you're leaving?"

"I figured it was standard operating procedure for sleeping with someone you met at a club."

He titled his head as if to say "I suppose" and approached her. He towered over her. After a moment, he bridged the difference to draw her into a deep kiss. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

She shook her head."It's not far. I can walk."

"I'll walk you to the door then."

Once in the entry way, Kagome slipped into her shoes and was only a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

"If you ever need to… release some tension again, you know where to find me."

He was rewarded with her smile. "That's true. It would be rude of me to just show up though, so if I ever see you at the club again…"

Sesshomaru picked his wallet up off of the table by the entry way and pulled a card from it. "Or you could call."

Kagome took the card and glanced at it.

Tanaka Sesshomaru

Professor of Archaeology

University of Western Japan

His phone number was on the other side.

Her gaze was held by the card and she blushed slightly. "I should get going."

Sesshomaru pulled her thoughts away with another kiss. "It was fun."

"Yeah. Bye." Kagome walked out the door and she started toward home.

'Holy shit. I slept with one of my professors for next semester!'

**A.N. **I wrote this intending it to be a one-shot, but it might be continued. I have other stories I should probably work on first, but I rarely do what I "should" do.


End file.
